Distant Worlds
by SimplyAwesomelyDope
Summary: Life goes on, so they say. And that's what Squall is doing right now. He's now living a normal life as a commander and he couldn't ask for more. Memories lost of the world he'd been and the cycles he'd gone through, he was completely unaware of a more important role he had accepted before. And now it's coming back for him. Worlds are now becoming...less and less distant.


**As what I've read somewhere in this site, "I do not own anything but my brain. "**

**I obviously used the title of FF's Distant Worlds Concert and gave my own meaning of it so pardon me. **

**My first time writing a fanfic after almost 13 years of being an avid fan of FF series so be kind to me. Didn't exactly know where I got the courage to publish one. It just happened that this scene played through my mind that I needed to scribble it so it can at last leave my head peacefully. Maybe there's something wrong with the coffee I drank, no? Didn't proofread everything and English is just my secondary language so I knew deep in my solemnly heart it's not perfect. If there're any errors please let me know.**

**I made Squall live in this story like what he was at the end of Final Fantasy VIII and after he had managed to get out from the world of Dissidia which is more open and friendly. I decided to give his old self a rest. I wanted to make him like he is in the process of being a human from being a robot. BTW, this story is set three years ago after the events of FFVIII.**

**I honestly didn't know how this story would progress so I will figure that out these coming days. I'll update it if you guys will like it and that's a promise! **

**There's a SquallXQuistis team up on this story so I'm giving my apologies to all the Squinoa fans who might actually read this. Also, who knows if I might link him with the other female protagonists, I'm still brewing it in my mind.**

**Anyways have fun reading!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He's standing on a wide and empty desert. It was dark but he could still see that his surroundings were plain…dead. Lifeless. He looked around and saw nothing. And no one. He tightened his grip on the handle of his gunblade resting on his shoulder. He started to walk searching for his comrades. But their names he cannot mention. He can't even remember their faces. All he knew is that he is searching for his companions. But to his surprise it's not his friends who he always sees in the Garden. Within his mind, somewhere deep, there had to be someone in this place, someone he knew. He continued to walk, past the lifeless valleys and icy mountains until his feet grew numb and his knees starts trembling for the torture he's giving them. He finally gave in. He involuntarily fell in a sitting position. He cannot feel his legs anymore from the long walk he did. He is exhausted and he lay flat on the ground until his consciousness left him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The light from the window made a painful sting on Squall's eyelids. He moved to his other side to avoid the hurting rays of the morning sun. He was too lazy to get up. But someone had put up the blinds of his window beside his bed that causes him to suddenly wake up.

"How long have you been planning to sleep? It's already 9 in the morning and you're still here on your bed snoozing. I'm pretty sure if you didn't wake up for the next few minutes we will consider bringing you to Dr. Kadowaki and declare you in a state of coma." Quistis seriously stated in her usual sexy and instructor-like tone while looking down at the man whom she had intentionally disturbed. She is wearing her SeeD uniform matched with her usual tied up golden locks and spectacles. Her right hand on her waist, she is poised like a mother scolding her son for tardiness.

"Ugh." He groaned as he was trying to fight his eyes from shutting again. He moved to sit and rubbed his eyes with his left hand, his elbow resting on his left knee. He moved his neck in a circular motion as it was hurting from sleeping for too long. At the thought, he automatically eyed his bedside clock. 9:02 in the morning. He had just returned yesterday morning from his latest 3-week mission in Esthar, not to mention he was specially requested by his father Laguna and paid handsomely to the Garden so that they would clear up his schedule for the last few weeks. His father intended to invite him so he could enjoy and relax but he hated doing nothing so he volunteered to lead the cadets hired as Crowd Control squad on their job. He barely slept the whole time. He was always on the standby as the city celebrated their 20th Independence Day, one of the memorable events in the Distant City as Esthar was freed from the harsh grip of then ruler, Adel. It was a very hectic schedule. After he set foot in the tiled floors of the Balamb Garden he just handed his duffle bag to Nida and his file report for editing to a smiling Xu, said nothing and dragged his feet to his dormitory like a zombie. He changed into fresh new boxers and threw himself in his bed. And now he can't believe he slept for almost 20 hours. That's the longest sleep he ever had even though he's self-admittedly aware that sleeping is one of his hobbies besides brooding.

"Hm, do you have something to say? Do you want me to bathe and dress you?" Quistis sarcastically said with a smile.

It had been 3 weeks since she last saw her friend and she can't deny the fact that she missed him. She was sure she felt her left ear automatically grew in size when she passed by a group of gossiping students in the hallway and heard the words "Commander," and "back." The students noticed her and excitedly greeted her like they just saw a celebrity. She asked them what they were talking about and notified her that Squall had already returned. Her heart almost jumped from her chest. Excitement filled her and she immediately wanted to run so she could see him again or in a more casual way, say her greetings but logic came through her brain and she managed to control herself. _Maybe he's tired right now. Talks can wait until he's well rested_, she dismissed. So she just gave the students the sweetest smile she could that literally made their knees tremble and follow her with looks of admiration as she walked gracefully with books in her arms like she was modelling her uniform in the runway.

Maybe the 'sisterly-love' thing she said three years ago was just a lie, maybe not. Well a huge part in her heart became alive when she knew that Squall and Rinoa had called it quits. Not that she isn't saddened by the news. She even comforted both of them out of sympathy. She couldn't understand her feelings at first either. She thought it was all over and decided she'll love him as his big sister but now here she goes again, hoping. She thought of giving it another try. Now that she's got better chances. Now that Squall had become more open to her than anyone else. He always greeted her with a nod at first and now with a smile whenever they see each other in the halls of the Garden. They talked almost every day especially at lunch time where they ate together. Sometimes he's the one who was inviting her to go with him. That means he's starting to feel comfortable around her. He's already accustomed of her presence. Like now.

"I can manage myself thank you." He replied to his friend with a smile. He noticed that she didn't reacted and is somewhat in thought. "What's wrong?" He added.

She budged and shook her head. "Oh no, I just remembered something, uh, about my next lecture." She lied. Squall still felt weak from his long slumber. He raised his right arm and gestured for her to pull him up.

She obliged and slowly shook her head with her ever-angelic smile. She held his outstretched hand and pulled him up, gritting her teeth from the force she needed to give to do so. The contact of their hands felt so good on her. He looked so manly now, she silently complimented him. She didn't quite grasp how or what happened but she is happy with the progress she is seeing from her Commander. From the stoic and anti-social teenager, he grew into a more open and now often smiling man. She wondered if those three years that gone by did the trick, but she then again remembered his relationship with Rinoa, it had changed him dramatically. Even so, it was over. He changed in a positive way despite the few weeks that he was silent after their break up. _It's normal_, she thought. And she's glad that he didn't ended up like what she's afraid of and imagined he would do whenever someone leaves him, to return to his 'own world.' He somewhat managed to get through it and she can say that he's perfectly okay. He's really grown into a man now.

"Thanks." She was cut from her train of thought again when he spoke. She daydream a lot these days and that's not a good sign. She looked up at him and smiled.

"No worries. I'll be heading now. I still need to prepare for my next class." She said while walking towards the door. "Don't you dare go back to bed and take even a quick nap or I'll return and bathe you on the spot." She humorously threatened. She grinned sweetly when it earned her a chuckle from him. Squall motioned her to go on and with that she left.

He lazily went to the bathroom and searched for the cabinet for towels. After grabbing one, he hung it around his shoulders and went to the sink. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and his dream flashed through his mind. It's so vivid but he still can remember most of the details. It felt so true. So true like he'd been there.

_It's just a dream. It's nothing. _He decided. _But dreams can be sometimes dangerous._ He cursed as he remembered their trips on the 'Dream World' where they got to see Laguna's past. He shook his head. _There's no way I can comprehend what my dream is all about. Guess I needed put it aside for now and face what's more important now. Work._ The pile of paper works still waiting in his office, he still needed to start evaluating the long list of applicants and the potential cadets worth giving a chance to participate in the next SeeD exam and its due on Friday. He still haven't given his official report to the Headmaster about the result of his mission in Esthar. He can always pass the small work to his subordinates but the approval still needs to get through him and only him and that requires reviewing of all of it. Guess being a Commander doesn't only come with perks. _What a life_. He groaned as he went to the shower.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He walked through the 1st floor lobby and now is heading to his office. Mentally preparing himself for a load of work today, he didn't noticed the look of admiration and giggles he's getting from the female students as he passes by. He looked like the perfect bachelor in fashion dressed in a formal suit, an expensive item from the Spring Collection this year and is custom-made for him to perfectly fit through the shape of his muscular body, something that is required for him to wear. Clothing like these that are already planned for him to wear for the next day by a stylist hired by Selphie is already carefully delivered to his room. "You're not just a SeeD and obviously your job is not just going to your missions, be careless about yourself and appear all dirty in front of the people. Everyone already have their eyes on you as the Commander of the Garden and buddy, you're also the face of the Garden. So you need to look at your best every single time. Thank Hyne, you're already good looking." Selphie had insisted after a long heated debate about what he should wear. He hated the idea but he had no choice as everyone seemed to agree with her. True enough wherever he go there are media. They always ask him almost about everything under the sun. What he can say about the graduating cadets, about the situation in Balamb, about the economy nowadays, about the disputes of his father's government and Galbadia now in the leadership of President Caraway, hell, even his opinions about the frequent break ups of celebrities and all that crap.

He sighed as he pushed the button of the elevator. The door slid open and he stepped inside. The door is already closing when someone held its hand to stop it.

_Huff huff... Huff huff… _"Yo Squall! Good to see ya!" Zell cheerfully greeted him in between heavy breaths.

"Spent too much time in the cafeteria again, are we?" Squall said more like a comment while looking at his panting comrade.

"Uh well, I waited for an hour just to grab a few hotdogs and the line is too long. Argh, I'm so late." He complained, completely unaware of the remains of the mustard and ketchup at the sides of his mouth from eating too fast and didn't even bothered wiping them.

"So I've noticed. You've got sauce all over your mouth. Wipe them up." He said with a mild chuckle.

"Oh!" Zell exclaimed as he wiped his mouth with his gloved hand.

"Ugh Zell that's disgusting! Here, take this." Squall handed him a handkerchief. It's not his habit of bringing a hanky every day. It's already there in his pocket. Someone probably made it a habit of always putting one in the pocket of his suit before he even get to wear them.

The door swung open upon reaching the third floor. Squall tapped his friend's shoulder and walked towards his office. He still managed to hear Zell speak "See you around!" as the blond ran in the opposite direction. Xu was already there on her table just outside his office and stood up to greet him.

"Good morning, Commander." She saluted. He replied the salute and continued towards his office.

Xu followed her with files on her hand. "How's life being my new secretary? Never thought of suicide?" Squall asked with humor.

"I got a fair raise in salary and allowance and I needed to work for longer hours and lessen my dating schedules hmm yup I might consider it tonight!" She replied and laugh. Squall smiled in response. "Life gets more boring when you're away for long like that though. My job instantly turns from being a secretary to a call center agent." She pouted.

"I'm sure there will be an opportunity where you needed to accept calls for lost and found." He teased that made her pout more.

"Rested well, sir?" She asked without looking up, she's busy preparing the files needed to be signed on his table.

"Almost. Your friend trespassed again." He sighed. He unbuttoned his jacket and sat on his executive chair.

"Oh just let her be. She's just glad that you're back." She commented. "By the way, you have a meeting at 2pm and the Headmaster is still expecting you'd pay him a visit. I've already placed your report in his office yesterday and told him you're resting. He just wants to see you." She added and turned her heels and left the room.

Squall proceeded first with the documents laid in his table. _Take it one step at a time_, he thought to himself. An hour passed and he's already done with the first batch of work and finished giving his visit to Headmaster Cid just two office rooms away from his. _Next._ He was about to get the documents for the SeeD applicants in his bookshelf when he heard knocks from the door.

_Now what? _"Come in!" He answered. Xu appeared from the door. She looked a bit irritated.

"Commander, someone wants to talk to you. But she doesn't have an arranged appointment." She informed.

"Tell her to come back next time. I'm quite busy right now." He replied while searching for the documents he need to work on.

"I already did. But she's persistent. She says she knew you personally. Said she needed to tell you something important for Hyne all knows." Xu complained.

Squall gripped the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. _In all days of the week why now?_ He sighed once more and decided. "Okay send her in."

Xu retreated and he continued browsing in his stack of files. He heard her talk to someone telling her to come inside the office. A feminine voice replied with gratitude. Xu reappeared once more and guided the woman inside and closed the door for them.

Squall, still busy and glued with his search for papers didn't noticed the woman already standing just in front of the door. She walked towards him and stopped when she was decently close enough. She cleared her throat and opened her lips.

"Hi Squall. Long time no see." She greeted him with her very girly tone and a smile.

The papers in Squall's hands jumped as he was surprised at the sudden company in his office. He honestly didn't noticed her near him. He looked at her and his brow furrowed. _Who is this woman? She…looks familiar. _He looked at her appearance. She have long silky black hair loose freely down to her lower back that made her fair white skin glow even more. She have toned arms and legs that goes just fine with her still very feminine curves and pretty huge breasts. He gulped and looked up. She have ruby colored eyes that compliments her already beautiful face. She's an attractive woman indeed. He was quite sure he never dated again after Rinoa had broken up with him. He tried to remember where he could possibly saw her but in his sorry luck he just couldn't. But he swear he had seen her somewhere.

"Who are you?" He asked without any hint of rudeness.

The smile on the woman's lips faded and replaced instead with a frown. But she smiled again upon understanding something only she could understand and smiled again ever brightly. She extended her right hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Tifa. Tifa Lockhart."


End file.
